


Blue Love sparks

by Aggimagination



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: F/M, Musicals, Romance, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: Takes place after Smurfs the Lost Village. Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow were both in charge of the Smurf Village together, like partners. But is there any affection between the two Smurf leaders? Can their fellow smurfs know about it and help them find love?





	Blue Love sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all of Smurfs fan, especially fans of this ship, PapaWillow. I saw the movie, Smurfs: The Lost Village, and I love it a lot. I decided to make this fanfic, because I know anyone requested for this, even though no one requested me to do this. I just volunteered myself to make this fanfic. And this is my favorite scene for Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow
> 
> Smurfwillow: Not so fast, Papa thing.
> 
> Papa Smurf: Papa thing? (facing Smurfwillow) Are you the one in-charge here?
> 
> Smurfwillow: That's right. I'm Smurfwillow, leader of the smurfs.
> 
> Papa Smurf: I'm afraid that's quite impossible, because I happened to be the leader of the smurfs.
> 
> Smurfwillow: Whatever you say, Papa thing.
> 
> Papa Smurf: Excuse me, do you mind not calling me that?!
> 
> Smurfwillow: Well, if the 'thing' fits.
> 
> Papa: By the way, where did you learn those moves?
> 
> Willow: I'm self taught, actually.
> 
> Papa: Impressive!
> 
> Willow: Thank you.
> 
> Papa: You're quite welcome!

It's the first day of spring as every smurf tried to make the most of it. The smurfettes also tried to make the most of it too. They decided to stay in Smurf village since their home, Smurfy Grove, was destroyed by Gargamel when he captured them. After the day of celebration about Smurfette's sacrifice reverting her back into a lifeless lump of clay, and suddenly transformed into a living smurf again, the smurfs helped the smurfettes build their new houses, some are mushrooms like the male smurfs, some are made of leaves. The smurfettes really do appreciate the smurfs had done something helpful to them as they all started to have interest on each other.

Papa Smurf opened the window of his house, and took in a breath of that fresh spring air, "Ah, spring is in the air."

Suddenly, he noticed a smurf giving a bouquet of flowers to a smurfette, which she appreciated it a lot. Then, he noticed Clumsy taking archery lesson with Smurfstorm. He tripped himself, and accidentally released the arrow, making a coincident bullseye.

"Great shot there." Smurfstorm commented as she helped Clumsy to get up.

"Uh…, thanks. Actually, that was by accident." Clumsy blushed.

Then, Papa Smurf turned to Brainy, who was calculating his theory of how to make another house for a smurfette, but Smurfblossom rushed unto him, and jigged him around.

"Hey, Brainy! Watcha doin'? Are you having fun doing your science thing?" Smurfblossom exclaimed excitingly.

"Um, no, I was just making a blueprint for your and your fellow smurfettes' houses." Brainy explained.

"Ooh, can I help?" She asked.

"Uh…, yeah sure. Just do what you do to help." He said as Smurfblossom nodded.

And then, Papa Smurf saw the smurf, who played the saxophone, played a love music for Smurfmelody, which she really love it.

"Heh, must be spring fever." Papa chuckled, then suddenly, he heard that almost familiar voice, just far ahead.

"Alright, girls, we don't have all spring." Smurfwillow announced as she stepped out of the crowd. "We better build our houses before natural disasters come."

Then there she is, Smurfwillow, the leader of the Smurfettes. Just like him, Papa Smurf. He's the leader of the Smurfs. Papa thought she's very tough when he first met her, but deep down, she's mostly soft, especially when she took care of Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy when they found Smurfy Grove. He also hates it when Willow called him 'Papa thing', but he'll get use to it sooner. Honestly, Papa saw something more than attitude toward Willow. She's the most beautiful girl smurf he had ever seen. Her white hair, her yellow dress, her teal eyes, her red hat. They really fit on her looks. He's quite impress about her ability of using her pole, and her parental-raising skills to her little Smurfettes.

"Hi, Papa!" Smurfette entered his house.

Papa quickly closed the window, and faced Smurfette. "Oh, Smurfette, what brings you here?"

"Do you have extra baskets?" She asked.

Papa opened one of his drawers, and took out 5 of his basket collections, "Yes, why do you need them for?"

"The smurfettes and I were going to get smurfberries, and Hefty wants to come along."Smurfette explained as Hefty came.

"Hi, Papa, I'm here to catch up with Smurfette to help her gathering smurfberries." He said.

"Yeah, sure. You two have fun." Papa gently pushed Hefty and Smurfette out of his house.

"Aren't you going outside, Papa?" Hefty asked. "It's a beautiful sunny day, and it's the first day of spring after all."

"Ah, yes. I planned to. Now, run along." He said as Hefty and Smurfette walked away.

"Do you sense any different about Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked Smurfette quietly.

"Well, no. what do you mean?" Smurfette whispered.

"Well, since these smurfettes came and lived with us now, Papa became… softer than usual." He explained.

"I guess, you're right. Maybe." She said.

When Hefty and Smurfette gave the smurfettes a few baskets for smurfberry harvest, Papa stepped out of his house, closed the door, and took another deep breathe, "Maybe they're right. I need a little fresh air in this season. I better go and check the other smurfs."

He walked around and greeted the smurfs around him. But since he's distracted, he didn't know where he was going or who was in front of him as he accidentally bumped unto someone, and fell on his back on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Papa apologized to the smurf he bumped on, but when he opened his eyes, it was Smurfwillow he bumped on., and her hat fell off her head. "Smurfwillow, I am so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." He took her hat, and helped her to get up.

"No, I'm sorry, Papa thing, I didn't see you there." She said as she put on her hat back.

"No, it was me."

"It's my fault."

The two leaders stopped talking as they also stopped blaming themselves, looked away from each other for a few second, and cleared their throats.

"Beautiful first day of spring, huh?" Willow started.

"Yeah, it sure is." Papa replied. "So as you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Do you have…" Papa and Willow said in unison, then they chuckled as they realized they talk to each other at the same time.

"You go first." Papa Smurf said.

"Okay, um…, Do you have something to do… today?" Smurfwillow asked.

"Well, yes, I have some work to do. Lots of experiments in my lab." He explained.

"Oh." Willow felt disappointed. "Because I have something to tell that…" She didn't want Papa Smurf to abandon his work just because she have something important to tell him. "Um, never mind. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was something important."

"No, it was not. I'm the leader of the Smur… er, Smurfettes. I can take care of it, just like what you did here in Smurf Village."

"Well, if it was not important, I better go help my little smurfs gathering supplies for your smurfettes' houses." Papa Smurf said as he walked to the opposite direction.

"Yeah, and so do I." Smurfwillow said as she walked to the opposite direction. When she was far enough from Papa Smurf, she sighed silently and said to herself. "Oh, why can't I be honest with him?"

Smurfwillow was supposed to ask Papa Smurf to take her around the village as she was interested of the village. It was a safe place to live for all smurfkind from dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest and Gargamel. No wonder Papa Smurf and his smurfs never met her and her smurfs before, and the wall separated them. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but almost different.

Willow never thought of Papa would be so smart and caring, but mostly smart. It was interesting of how he turned Smurfette into a real smurf, and making magical potion, even though he was never as evil as Gargamel. He was really gifted. How impressive. That's not all she likes about Papa Smurf. He also likes her talent, abilities, and personality when he first met her.

"Willow?! Smurfwillow, are you okay?" One of her smurfettes called her.

Willow snapped out of her daydream about Papa Smurf, and faced her confusing smurfettes, "Yes, I'm fine. A few of you, help Smurfette and the rest to find some food supplies, the rest of you, help the boys construct new houses." She instructed.

"I'll go out to the Forbidden Forest to find some more food." Smurfstorm volunteered as she hoped on her dragonfly, Spitfire. "There are more food than smurfberries out there."

"Be careful, Stormy. Gargamel is still out there." Smurfwillow warned.

"I will." Smurfstorm said before she took off.


End file.
